


Late Night Calls

by hyvnjvnmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun couldn't sleep and he's tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin
Summary: Yeonjun couldn't sleep so he did something he usually does when he couldn't and would work is calling Soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 24





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another oneshot in the same day, you're welcome :]

_02:11 am_

The time on Yeonjun's phone read 02:11 am and he still wasn't asleep. He's been in bed for hours now just tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. He's really tired and he all he wanted was to go to sleep but he just can't and it's really frustrating him. He did everything he could to make him fall asleep like drinking a warm glass of milk or using his phone to tire himself out but nothing is working. He decided to do something that he usually does when he can't fall asleep despite already doing everything he could to do so and that is calling his boyfriend, Soobin.

-

_Ring... ring... ring..._

Soobin looked away from his assignment papers that he was working on to look at his ringing phone to see who would call him at this ungodly hour. He saw that it was Yeonjun and immediately picked up. "Can't sleep?" was the first thing he asked after picking up the phone. "No..." Yeonjun's voice sounded so tired that it hurts Soobin hearing him like this. Soobin thought that his assignment papers could wait and sets them aside. "Do you want to talk until you get tired or do you want something else?" He asked Yeonjun. "Sure, that sounds nice." The latter replied with a tired tone. And so they just talked about everything and nothing.

-

_03:13 am_

The clock now showed that the time is now 03:13 am. "Are you tired now?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun nodded but remembering that they were on a call so the latter couldn't see him nodding. "Hmm....yeah I'm getting tired now." He replied. Knowing that his boyfriend is getting tired now, he was gonna hang up until Yeonjun said something on the other end.

"Hey Bin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything for you. What is it?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure, I'll sing you to sleep."

Soobin stayed quiet on the other line for a few seconds, thinking about what song he should sing that would soothe and help his boyfriend sleep. After a lot of thinking, he finally settled on a song and sang it to him.

_Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly  
to somewhere near your window  
It's that I love you_

_I remember our first kiss  
I close my eyes whenever I can  
and go to the farthest place_

_Just like letters on the sand  
where waves were  
I feel you'll disappear  
To a far off place  
I always miss you miss you_

_All the words  
In my heart  
I can't show them all to you  
But, it's that I love you_

-

He continued to sing the song until he heard soft snores on the other line, meaning that Yeonjun finally fell asleep. He smiled fondly picturing how Yeonjun could've fell asleep—him laying beside his phone with his cheek squished against his pillow. Soobin nearly cooed at the thought.

_I should probably go to sleep too._ he thought as yawned. Just before he hung up the phone, he whispered something even though knowing that Yeonjun won't hear:

_"Goodnight, I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Soobin sang in this fic was "Through The Night" by IU and I suggest you check that song out! Anyways, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! :]


End file.
